


Are You Ticklish?

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Stiles, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the dialogue prompt "Are you ticklish?"





	Are You Ticklish?

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at [this](https://wanderingcas.tumblr.com/post/171501098989/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list and yeah, decided to write a drabble based off "Are you ticklish?" I should be working on one of my many WIPs instead, but... eh... :P
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171501998009/are-you-ticklish-stiles-asked-one-night-while)

“Are you ticklish?” Stiles asked one night while straddling Derek’s legs.

“No.”

“You were awfully quick to say that, dude.”

Despite what Derek hoped, his glare no longer deterred Stiles. In fact, it made him feel all warm inside. Stiles stopped questioning his kinks a long time ago.

“Here?” Stiles asked as he ran his fingers down Derek’s ribs. Not even a twitch. 

“Or here?” He ran his fingers down the inside of his thighs. Huh, that one made Derek’s cock twitch.

Stiles tried Derek’s feet next, then laughed as he was flipped to his back and distracted by kisses.


End file.
